


Stasis

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, F/M, Family, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart Virus, Sad with a Happy Ending, Use of the Dragon Balls, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), stasis pod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: Bulma contracts the heart virus that Goku once had, but there is no cure for it yet.  All the Dragon Balls are inert and they are running out of time to find a way to save her.  Can the same Saiyan technology that brought Vegeta to Earth to destroy it, also become a way to save Bulma?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Stasis

__

[Art by Owl Feathers](https://twitter.com/OwlFeathersGal)

_Cardiac Serpentis._

Heart Virus. The same malady that nearly killed Kakarot years ago was now slowly killing Bulma.

The doctor explained that it was unlike anything ever found on Earth before, a parasite that literally ate a person's heart like hundreds of little worms. A cure was years from being developed, and Bulma cursed herself for not asking ChiChi to save the bottle that the Trunks of the future had brought the serum in. She might have had a chance to change her fate.

And it would be nearly a year before the Dragon Balls could be used again, and months before the Namekian ones would no longer be inert. They were running out of time.

The atmosphere around Capsule Corp. became grim almost immediately. Kakarot felt guilty for using the last wish of that year to bring King Kai back to life. He had even instant transmitted to New Namek when he got the news and asked them about using one of their wishes. But the summer had been hard on them. A drought had plagued the planet, and they were dealing with illness themselves. The wishes had been used up. ChiChi kept coming by with more food, not sure what else she could do but help feed the Saiyans. Bulma finally told her on her third visit the day after they had received the news that she was welcome to stay, that she in fact would appreciate the company.

Vegeta had been brooding over the news for the past several hours, precious hours that he should have been spending with Bulma. This was all his fault, he knew it the moment the doctor described what the virus did. When Kakarot had suffered from this virus, he hadn't thought much about it, but now he knew exactly where it had come from-his pod.

On his way to Earth, he and Nappa had stopped on a planet that was slowly getting killed off by this parasite. They had to have picked it up while there. When their pods landed on Earth, they must have released the organism and had only been a matter of time before it would multiply and spread. Guilt was overwhelming and consuming him.

He felt so helpless. Over the course of his life, he had faced all kinds of foes, each time he had some scrap of a chance of at beating them. But how do you fight an opponent you could neither see nor had a clue to its weakness?

“Hey, you need to knock that off.”

The prince looked up from his place on the balcony to find his wife pacing his way, pulling her robe closer around her. “You should be resting, woman.”

She laughed lightly. “How can I with you moping out here?”

Growling, he looked away, “I don't understand how you can be so lighthearted.”

“Well, someone has to be.” She wrapped an arm around him and leaned on his shoulder. “Come back in. I miss you.” The prince refused to look at her, tensing further. “Vegeta?”

He heaved a sigh, his attention now at his bare hands. It had been several days since he had even donned his armor, and it took everything within him not to simply disappear into the GR and deal with his storm of emotions, away from her. “This is all my fault.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“You can't blame yourself, there's-”

“Bulma, I brought the virus here!” He rounded on her, shouting. He hadn't meant to, but the sudden outpouring of guilt caused him to burst.

Backing away from him, she frowned. “I don't understand, what do you mean?”

His eyes shot away, not baring to look at this woman who had changed his whole life, simply by showing him kindness all those years ago. She had been his biggest supporter, believing in him, caring for him, coming up with new technology to help him reach the highest of heights. And how had he repaid her?

He had brought the very thing that was killing her.

Slowly, deliberately, he explained what he knew, and watched her expression. When he finished, there was a long silence between them. In shame, he looked away. She didn't deserve this, she had years ahead of her.

And how could he even go on without her?

Suddenly months and years spent apart to go train became regrets. He could have spent that time with her. Now it was time he would never get back.

Warm hands were on either side of his face, pulling it back gently to face him. Her sapphire eyes sparkled. “This is not your fault.”

“But I-”

“So what? How would you have known? And besides all that, you are a different man now. The Vegeta who brought the virus could have cared less. You are _not_ that man.” She placed her forehead against his.

Pulling her into an embrace he sighed. “I don't deserve you.”

“I know.” She laughed. “Now, come to bed, okay?”

Sleep wouldn't come to the prince, and he found himself staring at the ceiling, wracking his brain trying to come up with a way to save his wife. His thoughts strayed to his trip to Earth all those years ago. He had spent much of it in stasis, but had he known what would lay ahead, he would have balked. He had been so filled with hubris, and the knowledge that few could best him, that he-

Stasis.

Rolling over, he shook Bulma. Groggily, she pulled the sheets back over herself and moaned. “Woman, wake up.”

“No, I need my sleep. I'm not up for-”

“Bulma, I know how we can save you!” He was now over her, looming.

She blinked up at him, frowning back up. “Say that again? Did you just say-”

“Yes! Where is the Saiyan pod tech?” His voice was full of desperation.

She looked away, thinking. “I think Dad has it in storage. Why?”

He sprung off the bed in a flash, pulling on some jeans. “We have to work quickly. But those pods had stasis capabilities.”

Sitting up in bed, she stared at him, wide eyed, taking in what this meant. “Will this keep me from-”

The prince nodded, “Yes. The technology essentially freezes you. By right it should also freeze the parasites as well.”

She glanced away, lost in thought. “So I stay in stasis until the Dragon Balls are active again, then you can make the wish.”

“Yes.” He stalked towards the door. Bulma started to get up as well, but grabbed her chest in pain.

The prince phased to her side. “You need to rest. Leave this to your father and I.” He gently lay her back down and glanced about for the pain killers the doctor had prescribed.

“Yeah, okay.” She moaned, closing her eyes.

Unscrewing the cap to the pill bottle, he dumped out one onto his palm, and placed it into her hand, then gave her the water bottle on the night stand. “Take this. Go to sleep.”

Bulma wearily did as she was told, and he tucked her back into their bed. Watching her get comfortable, he sat next to her, stroking her hair until her ki fell into the rhythm of sleep. The prince got up quietly and padded to the door.

He would save her, no matter what.

*****

“Hand me that tool box, would you, my boy?” The pale lavender haired scientist was bending inside a pod-like structure. The two men had been working non stop for two days, Vegeta getting a crash course on everything he would need to help the older man.

The prince slid the tool box beside him across the floor from where he had been soldering. It stopped just short of Dr. Briefs's feet. “Oh, thank you.”

Grunting, Vegeta continued his delicate task. This was the last of the electric system that would plug into the pod they had created from scratch. It was very much like the one he had arrived to Earth in and it wasn't lost to the prince that the very tech that had brought this parasite here that was killing his wife was the same that would hopefully save her. Sliding the sleeve over the solder join, he used a heat gun and shrunk the sleeve in place.

Done.

Carefully, he picked up the part, wires and all and brought it over to the old man. “That's the last of it.”

His father-in-law poked he head out and pushed his glasses up. “Oh, excellent.” He took the part and leaned back in, plugging in the connections, then closing a panel. “A few more screws, and we should be all done.”

Vegeta stood still as stone, arms folded, watching, waiting. When Dr. Briefs pulled himself out of the pod, he closed the door and looked over at the prince. “Well, I suppose a test is in order.”

“Do you think we have time?” Each second that passed were precious moments that led Bulma closer and closer to meeting with King Yemma.

The old man shoved his hands into his lab coat pockets. “I'm not willing to take any chances, are you?”

The prince shook his head and sighed.

With the press of a few buttons on the outside of the capsule, the whole thing sealed with a hiss and the glass frosted over. The two men looked at one another.

It worked.

*****

A year. They agreed on it. They already had asked so much from the Namekians, and they were already dealing with their own problems. They could handle a year. Actually, as Trunks pointed out, it would only be ten and and half months. Bulma took each of her children in her arms. Trunks was quickly becoming a strong, brilliant young man, and Bulla was growing like a weed. They would be so different when she got out of the pod.

“Take care of your sister while I'm gone, okay?”

The demi-Saiyan was fighting back tears. He would not cry, not in front of his father if he could help it. She knew that the moment he was alone, the young man would be a mess. “It's okay to cry. You don't have to be like your father. I love you just the way you are.” She whispered. He nodded into her shoulder.

“Kay, mom.”

When he finally let go, she bent down to pull Bulla into her arms. No longer did she have the strength to pick the girl up. And it was killing her, because when she returned, her daughter would most likely be too big to pick up at all. Precious time had been stolen from them all. “Be good for everyone, okay, sweetie. Remember you are a Briefs, and a princess. And a princess-”

“Is always good and kind.” The little girl nodded. The her brow furrowed, causing her to look so much like her Saiyan father. “But Mommy, sometimes it's hard to be good.”

A gentle smile touched the heiress's lips. “Oh honey, I know. It's easy to be bad, it's hard to be good. But you know what?” She glanced up at her prince standing close by. “If you ever feel like it's hard to do the right thing, stop, and think it through. That's what your Daddy does.”

The prince huffed.

The little blunette nodded. “Okay, Mommy.” Bulma held the girl close for a long moment, and when she let go, kissed her forehead.

Straightening, she looked at the other faces in the room, ones she had just spent the last twenty minutes saying goodbye to. Her parents were both crying, Panchy now holding Bulla. The Sons were all standing close, each one trying to put on a brave face for her. Krillin, 18, and Marron had come, too. Gohan had said that Piccolo was outside. He was dealing with this in his own way. Scanning these faces she loved so much, her eyes settled on Goku-the strange boy who had started her on the path to the life she had now. She paced over to him and put her arms around him once again. Startled, he jumped a little, then slowly wrapped his arms around her. “Don't worry, Bulma, I'll take care of him.” He whispered.

Vegeta's gaze flashed over to them, then softened. A small smirk crossed his lips.

Pulling away, she looked at both her Saiyans. “Please look after the Earth, and for Dende's sake, don't blow anything up while I'm gone.”

The two men exchanged looks, and Goku rubbed the back of his head. “Awe, C'mon, Bulma, you know nothin' will happen!”

She glared at her husband. “Everything will be fine. Stop worrying.” He rolled his eyes.

“Good. Alright then.” She regarded them all, and took a step towards the pod. Then she was grabbing her chest again, doubling over.

Vegeta phased and grabbed her before she could fall over. “ChiChi, do you have her pills?” He was shouting. The woman nodded and pulled the bottle out of her pocket. Trunks ran to the sink in the lab for a glass of water and the prince led her to her a seat. Gratefully, the scientist took the medicine and they all watched as her body relaxed. Her eyes were heavy. Vegeta looked back up at them all. “We're out of time.” Glancing down at his wife, their eyes met. “I need a moment with my wife.”

Everyone looked at one another, confused a moment. It was Goku who motioned for the group to leave. “Let them say goodbye.” Soon they had all filed out of the room and stillness enveloped them.

The prince knelt by the heiress's side, hard eyes now softened by concern. “It's time, Bulma.”

He scooped her into his arms and bridal carried her over to the pod. Gently he placed her into the seat, dark eyes gazing into blue ones. Suddenly their mouths met, communicating without words what their hearts were both feeling. When they both gasped for air, she placed a warm hand on his cheek. “I love you, Vegeta.”

“I...” His voice trailed off. “A year is a long time.”

She offered him a smile. “Think of it like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You did a year without me before. This will be fine.”

“Yes, but life didn't just keep going on while I was in there.” He scowled, looking away.

“Vegeta,” He returned his attention to his wife. “Everything will be fine.” She reached up for one final kiss. “I need to go.”

Nodding, he straightened, placing his hand on the pod door to close it. “Vegeta?” He paused gazing back at her. “Keep living.” Frowning, a bit confused, he nodded back at her. He blamed the medication for her words which seemed not to make sense.

The door slammed shut, and on the other side, Bulma was settling down to a comfortable position. He placed a hand on the glass and she mirrored him, offering one last smile, and saying something he couldn't hear behind the glass. Pulling back, he inputted the correct code on the outside panel and stepped aside to watch his wife grow pale, and the glass frost over. For a long moment he simply stood there, staring at the sleeping form of his mate. After a long time, he heard the door quietly open and felt a few kis enter.

“She's in hibernation. All vitals are stable.” His father-in-law was looking at a monitor nearby.

The familiar ki of his rival paced up beside him. The Saiyan didn't speak and simply stared for a long time just as the prince was doing, also lost in thought.

It was Vegeta who finally broke the stillness. “I never thanked you, Kakarot.”

The orange clad warrior frowned, “For what?”

A small smile crossed the prince's lips, “For bringing me back to my senses all those years ago.”

“Oh...” Goku seemed confused a moment, then it seemed to click. Majin Buu and his selfish choices, his reminder of how the prince had come to care for his family on Earth. “Oh!” The hero grinned back, “That's okay, Vegeta. Human emotions are hard. I'm still learning them myself, and I was raised here.”

The prince laughed lightly and nodded. “I didn't realize what I had until I was about to lose it all. Fate seems to keep trying to deal me the hard cards.” He sighed.

A large hand clasped his shoulder, and Goku offered a wistful smile. The prince returned it and the warrior strode out of the room. Looking around at the space, Vegeta realized he had been left alone again. Pulling up a chair, he placed it in front of the pod. He sat down, crossing his leg and folding his arms over his chest, watching his bride.

*****

“Daddy's been with Mommy a lot.” Bulla shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, milk spilling all over the table and down her lips.

Trunks frowned, taking a long sip of coffee. He only just started drinking the stuff. He had been up late working on papers for college a lot recently. “Yeah, I have caught him coming up from there early in the morning on the way to the GR. I think he sleeps down there sometimes, too.”

Her little face scowled. “I'm worried.”

Reaching over, he tousled her hair. “I know squirt, but it will be okay. Eight more months to go now.”

*****

The knocking on the door above rattled through Vegeta's brain. Blearily, he sat up from the cot in the lab and paced to the door, throwing it open. “Is no one getting that?” He yelled.

Footsteps scrambled and thudded across the floor above and he heard the outside door open and voices murmur. It probably was Goten coming to spar with Trunks, the prince figured. Closing the door again, he padded over to the pod and looked in at his sleeping wife. He placed a hand on the glass, then caught his reflection in it. He looked like Hell, stubble on his face and blood shot eyes from restless nights. Glancing at the monitor, he checked her vitals. Everything was good. Well, that was all that mattered. He made his way to the cot and lay down once more.

Knocking sent him to sit bolt upright, hand out glowing with ki. Relaxing, he realized it was just someone at the lab door. Trudging across the room, he answered it, “Bulla, I'll-”

“Hey, Vegeta!” The bright smile that greeted him sent the prince reeling back.

“Kakarot! What the hell?”

The clown looked the prince up and down. “I could say the same about you. You look horrible.”

Straightening, Vegeta crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

The hero rubbed the back of his head, giggling in that juvenile way that drove the prince insane. “I was just wondering if you'd wanna come spar.” It didn't escape Vegeta's attention that Kakarot stole a glance towards the pod, then back to the other Saiyan.

“You came to check on me.”

“Well...actually, ChiChi sent me. Trunks was telling Goten that you've been spending a lot of time down here and she made me come.” He giggled again.

“Tch, that harpy.” He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad for the company. “Alright, Kakarot, I'll help you appease her. Just let me get cleaned up.” He pushed by the taller man, stealing a glance back at the pod. _I'll be back later, woman._

*****

He could feel the Namek's ki before he landed next to the prince. The night air felt good after sparring with Kakarot, calming, and he had come to this place to spend some time thinking. The two warriors stood in the stillness listening to the breeze in the trees behind them. They were overlooking West City from a cliffside, the traffic from the cars going by twinkling like stars.

“What do you want?” Vegeta finally broke the silence, not looking at his companion.

Piccolo folded his arms, also not meeting the prince's gaze. “Goku's told me you've been spending a lot of time hauled up in the lab.”

The prince growled, “Yeah, what about it?”

“Do you think that's good-”

“Why is my life suddenly everyone's businesses?” He rounded on the Namekian, shouting.

Below his turban, Piccolo's brow ridge furrowed. “Is that what Bulma would want?”

The words sliced through him, and the Saiyan glared at the tall warrior. “Leave me alone.” Shooting off into the sky towards his home, he left the Namek behind. What right did he have to talk about her now? What did he even know of her wishes?

He stormed into the lab and locked the door, ripping off his gloves and stalking to the glass of the pod to peer in at her. He watched for movement as he did so often, the smallest rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in slumber. Placing his head on the window, he sighed, yearning to pull her into his arms.

*****

“And he had the audacity to go to Blue just as I threw the first punch!” Vegeta leaned back in his chair, slurping Ramen, staring at the woman in the pod. He laughed a moment, then silence returned to the lab, save for the beeping of the life monitor. He set down his cup and stood over the pod, hand to the glass again. “This is nothing like the Time Chamber. At least when I'm in there, I know you're safe. But this,” he indicated the monitor, “Tells me every second that your life could be stolen away.”

He flopped back into the chair. “Oh, I don't know what I'm doing any more. I must be losing it, because I'm talking to someone who can't even respond.”

A quiet knock at the door pulled him out of his reverie. He answered it and found his daughter's bright smile there. “What is it, Bulla?”

“Nothing,” She skipped past him, traipsing about the room. She touched everything within reach as she went. “Trunks said you're sad. Are you, Daddy?”

The prince stared at the pod, “Just lonely, princess.”

“You miss, Mommy. That's what Trunks said.”

He nodded, “Yes.”

Taking the seat he had just occupied, she stared into the glass at her mother. “Well, I miss you.”

The words hit him hard, like a punch to the gut. He looked his daughter over. Had she grown? She looked taller to him suddenly. How much had he been missing? He swallowed hard, looking into the window.

_Is that what Bulma would want?_

_Keep living._

Suddenly Bulma's words made sense now. She hadn't wanted him to sit down there and wallow, she wanted him to keep going until she woke up. It's what she had done time and again while he was gone training. She didn't spend her days moping, she got things done, she raised their children, she kept busy. And he had been doing anything but that.

“I'm done down here for now, I think. Let's go upstairs. You can tell me all about your day, princess.”

*****

That was the last of them. Vegeta and Trunks had gathered the Dragon Balls in record time, trying to make a game of it. Now they were back on the lawn of Capsule Corp., ready to summon Shenron. Kakarot had decided to join them, eager to see Bulma when she woke up. The past six months or so had actually gone by faster than the prince had hoped. Bulla finished preschool and was about to begin kindergarten. Trunks was getting ready for his Sophomore year of college, and the prince had spent much of the summer training with they boy. He was going to be a formidable warrior if he kept it up. And Kakarot had been a welcome distraction, coming by about once a week or so to spar. Even Beerus and Whis stopped by from time to time, and the angel continued to work with both Saiyans, while the prince ensured they both were fed lavishly.

Spending time with others help things hurt less. Off and on he still spent nights down in the lab, but those were occasions when the bed fed cold, and her ki too distant for him to find slumber.

“Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth: Shenron!” The prince's voice boomed. The orange orbs glowed and a bright white light burst from them. In moments, the Eternal Dragon was filling the sky.

_**“I am Shenron...”**_ The dragon paused and looked down at who had summoned him. _**“Get on with it.”**_ He eyed Kakarot as well, a little upset.

Vegeta just grinned. This was the moment he had been waiting for. “Dragon, my wife is suffering from a heart virus. Heal her.”

A whine filled the air and the dragon's eyes glowed a brighter red. _**“It is done.”**_ He looked at the three Saiyans. _**“What are your other wishes?”**_

“That's it for today, Shenron! Thanks a lot!” Kakarot piped up and waved.

“You idiot, you never asked me if _I_ was done!” Vegeta glared at the other warrior.”

Sheepishly, Kakarot poked two fingers together. “So are ya done?”

“Yes! But that's not the point!”

The dragon growled, annoyed at the two. _**“I bid you farewell.”**_ With a flash of light, the dragon disappeared and the Dragon Balls shot off into the sky across the four counters of the Earth.

“C'mon, let's go wake mom!”

*****

With a hiss, the door to the pod opened. Vegeta watched as the color began to slowly return to Bulma's pale skin, holding his breath. Eyes fluttered open, revealing the sapphires he hadn't seen in nearly a year. She blinked, looking up at the faces watching her, searching for one in particular. The prince was holding himself back, but she launched herself into his arms. “Vegeta! Does this mean it worked?”

He nodded into her shoulder, hiding his wide smile from the others. “Yes.”

Pulling back, she saw the faces of those she loved best, the same faces that were there when she was placed in stasis. “I feel like I never left. Except,” Across the room, a tall, robed figure leaned against the wall, “Piccolo.” She grinned.

Kakarot piped up. “Yeah, he didn't like seeing Vegeta-” An elbow ribbed the Saiyan hard. “Hey, why'dya do that, Vegeta?”

The prince glared at him. Bulma frowned, “Don't tell me you spent all your time down here.”

He sighed, “Only at first,” He glanced down at Bulla, who was by his side. “Someone reminded me I needed to get out and live.”

Bulma looked down at her daughter, and scooped her up. “Well you've grown. I can barely hold you!”

“I missed you, Mommy!” The little demi-Saiyan began to kiss her mother all over her cheek.

Trunks moved forward, hands in his pockets. “Hi, Mom.”

She pulled her son in for a hug, and she held her children for a long moment. Vegeta watched, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Someone shoved him towards his family, and he found himself running into them. He glared at his rival, but it was too late, Trunks had brought his father into the group hug. Reluctantly, he joined, placing his arms around his son and wife.

“I think I might cry.” He could hear ChiChi whisper to 18. He did his best not to growl in response.

*****

“It's so strange, I feel like I've only been asleep overnight, and yet I wake and so much has changed. The little girls aren't so little any more, and Trunks and Goten, why they're all grown up.” Bulma was running a brush through her blue locks, which had grown down to her chin in the year she was in stasis.

Vegeta pulled on his shorts for bed, smirking, “They were already young men when you went in, they're just less juvenile now.”

Setting her brush down, she padded out of the bathroom and over to the bed. “You've changed, too.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Have I?”

Nodding she slid in next to him. “Yeah, you seem more content.”

He thought this over for a long moment. She of course was right. Bulma knew him better than anyone else, and saw right through all of his bravado. “I suppose. Yes. I am.”

Scooting closer to him, she wrapped an arm around his waist. “Perhaps my being away for a year was good for you.”

He sharply turned and glared at her, “Don't even joke like that. Every moment was torment, not knowing if the pod would work for the whole year, worrying that I might lose you, missing...” He trailed off, catching himself.

Bending around so that she could look him in the face, she placed a hand on his cheek. “I knew you would, but I'm glad that at least one of us didn't miss out on life, on our kids lives.”

Suddenly, she was in his arms, lips pressed to his, melting into one another. They gasped for breath and pulled each other closer, kissing one another with abandon. When they pulled back, his dark eyes gazed into hers. “Gods, I wanted to do that the moment you came out of the pod.”

She giggled, “I know.”

Of course she knew. Just as she knew how depression would grip him if he didn't get out and live. And it hit him, how much of life he missed when he left to go train all those times. He would have to find a way to balance both sides of him, this new, very humanly emotional side that he was discovering more of every day, and his Saiyan side, which craved strength and power. But he had his Bulma, she was safe now, and for this moment, that was all that mattered.


End file.
